


Contrary to Popular Belief

by tracingletters



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 21:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10580124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tracingletters/pseuds/tracingletters
Summary: The sun was peaking through the foliage, and patches of light were dancing across his skin. Derek looks at Stiles and feels. A snippet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Set some time during the early seasons.

The sun was peaking through the foliage, and patches of light were dancing across his skin. A light gentle wind was playing with a few strands of his hair and the bottom of his T-shirt sleeve, a gradient of tanned to lighter skin marked its usual resting place. His long fingers were flying over the keypad of his phone.

“Sent,” Stiles said, raising his head to look at him. His eyes warmed by the setting sun were of a rich golden brown. His eyelashes cast a shadow at the top of his cheeks. “Scott should meet us here in a little while.”

Derek nodded and tore his eyes away, heart in his throat. Contrary to popular belief, Derek still knew beauty.

*

When Derek first met Stiles, they were standing in the forest. They were in the same forest now, shuffling dead leaves as they walked side by side, raising clouds of red, orange and brown with each step. Stiles was babbling away about their impendent and painful deaths. Scott and Isaac were rapidly disappearing behind the curve of the hill up ahead. Stiles was huffing, his cheeks tinted red.

“Let me carry the bag,” Derek said.

“There's wolfsbane in it. Lots of it.”

“I can still carry the bag,” Derek replied. Stiles threw him an incredulous look. “Carrying a cloth bag is _not_ going to kill me you know.” Stiles handed him the bag with a roll of his eyes and fell silent. The handles of the bag were still warm where they had been clutched in Stiles' hands. Derek could feel him in the palm of his hand. He caught his foot in a surface root. Contrary to popular belief, Derek wasn't always smooth.

*

“Well, one down, probably another billion to go!” Stiles said.

He and Scott exchanged a high five. Isaac leaned on the nearest trunk, closing his eyes. Derek could feel the blood slowly dripping from his claws.

“Good reflexes, Sourwolf!” Derek felt a fist bump his shoulder. “For a second there, I thought my time was up!”

Derek balled his hands into fists. Popular belief was right, Derek knew fury.


End file.
